1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a medical instrument used to manipulate a uterus during laparoscopic examination or surgery and a method of use associated therewith. The instrument of the present invention is designed to receive a manipulating element or tip which may be moved relative to the frame of the instrument by turning a handle, the device hereof including a locking mechanism for holding the handle in a desired position relative to the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gynecologists must frequently examine the internal pelvic organs of a patient by using a laparoscope. The medical procedures necessitating the use of a laparoscope may include laparoscopic tubal occlusion and fertility studies. During such laparoscopic procedures, it is frequently necessary for the uterus to be repositioned relative to its conventional orientation within the patient's abdomen in order to obtain an X-ray photograph or to perform surgery.
Instruments have been developed to aid the surgical team in these procedures, and particularly to manipulate the uterus into a desired. orientation. Typically, these instruments involve a tip or hook which is pivotally mounted on a frame and which can be manipulated by a handle of some type positioned remotely from the tip. The devices are used by inserting the tip through the vaginal canal until reaching the uterus. With the tip engaging the uterus, medical personnel shift a handle or the like on the portion of the device then exterior to the patient's body, which in turn raises the uterus into position. Such devices are shown by, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,022,208 to Valtchev, 4,085,756 to Weaver, and 5,237,985 to Hodgson et al.
These instruments have a common disadvantage in that they may fatigue the user because of weight of the instrument and the energy needed to maintain the tip in the desired angular relationship to the frame during laparoscopic procedures. Consequently, while using a handle which pivots about an axis substantially perpendicular relative to the frame is beneficial, it has heretofore presented problems with respect to user fatigue and longevity of use of the device.
There has thus developed a need for a lightweight uterine manipulation device which reduces user fatigue due to weight.
There has also developed a need for a uterine manipulation device which reduces the fatigue of the user by providing a means for locking the handle to retain the tip in a desired orientation relative to the frame and for improved leverage for turning the handle relative to the frame to reposition the uterus during the laparoscopic procedure.
There has further developed a need for a uterine manipulation device which is simplified, having a minimum number of parts.
There is also a need for a uterine manipulation device which provides improved durability for prolonged use, while remaining sufficiently economical as to be economically disposed after a single use.
There is a need for a uterine manipulator having an improved means for mounting a disposable tip and holding that tip in position.
There is a need for a uterine manipulator which may be more readily cleaned and sterilized for reuse.
There is a need for a uterine manipulator providing a greater range of articulation making the handle more accessible to the surgeon when manipulating the patient's uterus.
There is also a need for a uterine manipulator which may be readily supported when the user's hands must be freed for other events during the laparoscopic procedure.